Titanic Moonlight
by Eroskigal
Summary: A new type of Court is formed. One with the responsibility of protecting the Western Hemisphere. Raven and Starfire find themselves a part of this new Court, gifted with the ability to transform and the job to hunt down monsters and find others like them. An ancient evil thought sealed away had been reborn. They are the only ones able to stop it.
Chapter 1: Court In Session

Raven and Starfire were polar opposites.

While one was bubbly and bright, the other was dark and misunderstood.

Truly, these two had almost nothing in common except for the fact that they fought on the same team.

Although, just because they were different, did not mean that there was nothing that connected them.

Starfire had her eyes opened wide, noticing the starry background that surrounded her, her hair blowing every which way in a surreal manner. Across from her, she could see Raven, who looked just as surprised, with hair floating everywhere as well.

The two girls looked around and found others, sitting in some sort of arena, although their faces were hidden by shadows. Looking back at each other, the two silently asked each other what was going on. Neither of them knew.

In that instant, a shining light appeared forth in the center of the arena-like building. The light soon faded, revealing a beautiful woman with two buns in her platinum-blonde hair. A silky-white dress extended to the floor. The woman gave a kind smile.

"Hello everyone, I have gathered you here today about a matter of the utmost importance."

The two girls merely sat in awe and confusion. "I am afraid I have to tell you that your part of the world is in danger. There are new monsters roaming around that must be defeated. Therefore, I have gathered you all here, as you have all been chosen to be a part of the Jump Court."

Everyone in the audience whispered among themselves, wondering what was actually going on in the world. Starfire and Raven only looked at each other. "Unlike the official Silver Millennium Court, the Jump Court is temporary. It will only be disbanded when the threat is dealt with. Now, I know you all may have concerns about this, but you all have been chosen for a reason. Your job is to find each other and come together to save the world. More information will be brought to you later. As for now, prepare yourselves. Things are only going to get stranger."

The meeting was adjourned and the entire arena was slowly enveloped in a white light. Gravity didn't seem to matter anymore, as everyone, including the building was lifted into the air.

Starfire and Raven reached out for each other, then after a small struggle, managed to grab each others hands. The light had enveloped the arena entirely.

* * *

Blinking her eyes awake, Starfire yawned aloud. Usually, she felt bright and chipper once morning came, but now, for some reason, she found herself not wanting to move. She never felt like this, and it worried her a little. Although in the end, she supposed that everyone had their days wen they just wanted to be lazy.

Getting out of bed, despite not really wanting to, she made her way downstairs, her nose welcoming the smell of breakfast in the air. "Mornin', Star." Beast Boy greeted.

She yawned. "Good morning, everyone." She said, tired.

It didn't take long for Raven to make her way down the stairs. Only, she looked just as tired as Starfire. "How late did you two stay up last night?" Robin asked, noticing the similarities between the two.

"We did not stay up at all." Starfire answered.

Raven rubbed her eyes some more. "Yeah, we went to bed at the same time last night. Although I remember having a strange dream." She noted.

"I believe I did too." Starfire said, recalling the events of the previous night.

"Really? What was it about?"

"Well, the two of us were sitting in this huge arena filled with other people, although I could not see their faces. A beautiful lady stood in the center, although I can't quite remember what she was telling us."

Starfire looked back at Raven, only to find her staring. "What is the matter?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, it's nothing. It's just that I pretty much had the same dream."

Starfire's eyes widened a little. "That is indeed very peculiar. Do you remember what the lady was saying?"

Raven couldn't remember for the life of her. "I honestly have no idea."

Starfire nodded, but something continued to nag at her. "What are the odds that we both have the same dream at the same time, and not remember anything?"

Raven shrugged. "If I had to guess, it might have been some form of dream magic. Azarathians used dream magic in ancient times as a form of communication."

"In that case, do you think that the lady as trying to tell us something?"

Raven sighed. "There's no way to know for sure. If that was the case, then we should remember her message. If it was really important, I doubt we'd forget it so easily."

Starfire thought. "You are probably right. Well anyway, I am starving. Let us get something to eat."

* * *

It didn't matter what they said.

He knew the truth.

Sillkie knew he was more that an average mutant moth-caterpillar-larvae thing. He knew things too. He could be smart. He was just too lazy to show it. That, and he loved being doted on by Starfire. If he were to accidently show them how smart he was, he may never get treated the same again.

Sure, some may call him fat and slimy, and he would be lying if he told himself that it didn't bother him, even just a little. Little Sillkie crawled across the living room floor, wondering where his long-lost food bowl had disappeared to.

Sometimes, he wondered to himself if someone had just misplaced it, or if it had disappeared out of spite. There seemed to be quite a possibility of a conspiracy involving this matter. A little saddened, Sillkie approached the window, watching the sun set.

It was no good. The bowl was nowhere in sighed. That only meant that his journey was over. To survive, he would have to swallow the tower whole. Starting at dawn.

Sillkie's strategy planning came to an end, as he saw his reflection in the glass changing. It had changed from a plump pink silkworm to a black cat. Said cat also seemed to have a golden crescent moon mark on it's forehead. Before Sillkie could ascertain anything, the cat's mark started to glow.

Sillkie's little bug eyes were mesmerized by the light. The next thing he knew, the a beam of the light was reflecting on his own forehead. After the transition was completed, the cat disappeared, and Sillkie now had a crescent mark of his own.

An intelligent spark entered his eyes, as information of the future was surging though his mind. Right now, he could no longer afford to dally. He had things he needed to take care of.


End file.
